


Mood That You Are In:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family Dinner, Food, General, Good Mood, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Outing, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Restaurants, Romance, Slash, Sushi, Team as Family, Texting, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Ever since meeting Danny, Steve has been in such a great mood, & his friends notice it, What do they say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Ever since meeting Danny, Steve has been in such a great mood, & his friends notice it, What do they say to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was all smiles, Even if he was surrounded by paperwork, He couldn't stop thinking about the blond, Danny Williams, that he met on the beach the other day, & the kiss. He thinks that he found the one, & the former seal could be happy for the rest of his life, as long as he has Danny at his side. The others noticed it, & they were talking themselves, as they watched their boss & love one working in his office.

 

"It has been nice to see him like this, It has been too long since Catherine has left, God, It took us awhile to help him heal his wounds, & make sure that he knew that he wasn't alone", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, The Ex-Surfer sighed, as she thought back to those painful memories. Her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, agreed, & he said this in response. "Yeah, It's about time that he deserves some happiness", as he was gathering his stuff up, cause they were gonna have a team dinner.

 

"It is about damn time, that the man was a little bit selfish himself, He has the biggest heart, I think it's nice that someone finally realizes it, & takes care of our seal", The Former Seal came out, & smiled big, cause he won the lottery, said this to his ohana, cause it's "family dinner" night, & he is not gonna let anything ruin it.

 

"How about sushi, My treat ?", The Security Head asked hopefully, Lou said, "Count me in", Kono said smiling, "I am game, Let's do it", The Handsome Native said with a smile, "You are in a great mood, Bruddah, It's very nice to see", as they were shutting down, & locking up their HQ, & they were on their way to their vehicles. Lou added, & said, "You deserve some happiness, Brother, Definitely, When you are ready to tell us, We'll be here to listen", & they all got in their cars, & headed for their favorite spot, so they can have fun together.

 

When they got to the restaurant, They were immediately seated at their usual table, Steve got a text, & it made him smile, It was a picture of Danny smiling, & below it, It said this, as it appeared on his phone.

 

_**Danny:** _

 

_**< Here's proof, In case your friends don't think I am real>** _

Their food & drinks came, & there was laughter, fun, & love coming from the table, When Steve got his text, Lou asked, "What do you have there ?", The Five-O Leader passed his phone around, so they could see it. "It's from Danny", & everyone was amazed at how attractive he was, The Ex-Surfer said exclaiming smile, "That's who I am trying to fix you up with !", Chin said smiling, "He seems nice", Lou smiled bigger, & said simply, "Match made in heaven", as they all relaxed.

 

Steve was glad that he got his ohana's approval of Danny, & that they approve of his relationship. He hopes that he won't screw up this up, cause it's too important. Also, He hopes that he would have more encounters with Danny. He just relaxes, & enjoys his life.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
